jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: The Dark World ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Continuing with the Avengers initiation for the recent members, the team reunites with Thor as they visit Asgard. But an old enemy from the past named Malekith arrives seeking a power source called the Aether. To make matters worse, Thor's old friend Jane Foster comes in contact with it. Now with Asgard and Earth in danger, Thor, Jaden, Jeffrey and the team must stop Malekith from getting the Aether. However, they'll need help from the most unlikely ally imaginable: Loki. Trivia *Jaden, Alexis, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, sense something wrong with Odin at the end. *Loki turns into Ash Ketchum in a scene of this Adventure. Scenes The Team meets Loki again *Loki: Well well....... *chuckles and smiles* If it isn't Team Slifer and the Justice Guardians. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Loki: I hear how you two are now one big team. As if you couldn't get weirder. *Jeffrey: Shut up, Loki. *Aqua: So this is the demi-god that attacked New York. *Loki:..! Aw. Isn't that sweet. The monster has finally found love. A classic "Beauty and the Beast" pairing. *Jeffrey: *snarls at Loki* *Aqua: Leave him alone, Loki! *Tammy: *growls* *Loki: *chuckles* And what's this? Are these the little rats you foolishly call your brother and sister, Xion? *Xion: Stay away from them! *DJ: We're not rats!!! *Loki: And Discord..... Good to see you again.... traitor! *Discord: I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual. *Loki: You shall pay for betraying Set. *Discord: Big words coming out the "puny god" who got tossed around like a rag doll by the Hulk. *Alexis: *snickers* *Xion: *snickers too* *Loki: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. The Power of the Aether *British Cop: This is private property and you're trespassing, the lot of you. You have to come with me. *(The cop attempts to grab Jane but the Aether repels the cop and several others away from her) *Rainbow Dash: Whoa! What was that?!? *Jeffrey: I have no idea, but i don't like it. *B.E.N: I didn't know Jane could do that! *Xion: She can't. She never did it before. *Thor: *runs over to Jane* Are you alright?! *Jane: What just happened? *Meowth: We were gonna ask you the same thing. *Jaden: Whatever that was, I could sense something dark in it. *Jeffrey: So can i. We need to find out what it is. *British Cop: Place your hands on your heads! Step back! *Thor: This woman is unwell! * DJ: Uh oh. * British Cop: She's dangerous! * Thor: So are we. *Jeffrey: *growls quietly* *Jaden: Trust us officer. We'll take it from here. *Xion: *stays behind Aqua* *Cadence: Go ahead, Thor. Open the portal. * Dark Elves Attack *(Tammy uses her ice breathe to freeze the floor, causing the Dark Elves to slip and fall) *Xion: Way to go, Tammy! *DJ: ...! More are coming! *Xion: Uh oh! *Jesse: I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth! *(Amber Mammoth gets summoned) *Amber Mammoth: Hey, Jess! You want some pancakes?! *Jesse: Go for it!!! *(Amber Mammoth charges at the Dark Elves and tramples over them) *May: Munchlax, i choose you! *throws a Poke Ball* * (Munchlax is summoned) *Munchlax: Munchlax! * May: Munchlax, Solarbeam! * Munchlax: *uses Solarbeam which blasts through several Dark Elves, killing them* *Meowth: Fury Swipes! Hi-yah!! *uses Fury Swipes on several Dark Elves* *Discord: *gets between two Dark Elves* Yoo-Hoo! Hermy rejects!!! *(The Dark Elves attempt to attack Discord, but Discord teleports out of the way just in time, and the two Dark Elves end up killing each other) *Discord: *laughs* *Jaden: *smiles* I gotta say, Discord's been VERY useful since we made him part of the team. * Jeffrey: *smiles* No doubt about it. * Jaden: *sees several Dark Elves approach Jeffrey from behind* Look out!!! *has Aqua Dolphin kill the Dark Elves* *Jeffrey: Whoa! Thanks, little bro! *Jaden: I'll cover your back, you cover mine! *Jeffrey: Right! *Shining Armor: *blasts several Dark Elves with his magic* *Applejack: *kicks some Dark Elves* *Scamper: *knocks a Dark Elf off his feet* I only like Elves when they're making shoes and toys! *Batty: *avoids being attacked by Dark Elves* And cookies too!! *Alexis: Go Cyber Angel Benten!!! *(Cyber Angel Benten attacks the Dark Elves) *Lea: *uses his chakrams against the Dark Elves* *Xion: *uses her Stormfall Keyblade against the Dark Elves* Just like ol' times, Lea! *Lea: Too bad Roxas couldn't join in on the fun! * Xion: Maybe next time, i guess! * Aqua: *stabs a couple Dark Elves with her Master's Keeper Keyblade* *Jeffrey: Great job, hon! *Xion: Go, mommy! Go! *Aqua: *smiles, then takes down two more Dark Elves* *Atticus: Go Red Eyes Black Darkness Dragon! *(Red Eyes Black Darkness Dragon attacks a group of Dark Elves) *Twilight: *blasts several Dark Elves with her magic* Frigga's funeral *Xion: *sighs sadly and hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *hugs Xion back* *Puss: *takes off his hat in respect* *Bartok: *sheds a tear* *Jaden: *hugs Alexis in comfort* *Jeffrey: *sighs sadly* *Tammy and DJ: *cry in Shira's sides* *Shira: *hugs them both* Shh... *Tammy: *sniffs* But Thor's mom is dead.... *DJ: *sniffs* We're afraid to lose you, mom... *Shira: That will never happen. I promise *Tammy: *hugs Shira and continues to cry* *DJ: *sniffs and hugs Shira* *Shira: *still hugging the cubs* I know. You're concerned about losing me since Thor has lost Frigga, but that will NEVER happen. I'll always be here for you, my precious babies. *DJ: You sure? *Shira: I promise. *Xion: *hearing all this* I hope I don't lose you either, mommy. * Aqua: You won't. I promise. * Xion: *still hugging Aqua* I love you too much to lose... *Aqua: *still hugging her* I know, sweetie. *Jeffrey: *hugs them both* I love you two so much too. I'd be nothing without either of you... *Aqua: Oh, Jeffrey. You'll never lose me. I'll always be here for you and Xion, dear. * Jeffrey: I know... * Aqua: Hm........ ....! *starts making one of her lovely faces at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *gasps softly and blushes* *Aqua: I understand your concern for me right now, dear. But I promise, nothing, not even someone like Xehanort, will ever separate the three of us. *Jeffrey: Oh, Aqua. Your beautiful face sure makes me feel better. *Aqua: I know it's tough when someone dies, but we can't let it affect us forever. * Jeffrey: I know, my love. Thor's plan * Jane: *slaps Loki hard* That was for New York! * Alexis: *smirks* You go, girl! *Aqua: *smiles* Serves him right. *Loki: *smiles* I like her. *Jeffrey: Hmph. *Jesse: Don't get any ideas. *Patch: *growls* *Twilight: Remember. We have ways of making you cooperate, Loki. *Jeffrey: *cracks his knuckles* *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow* *Discord: Try not to make us mad. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero films